


The Longest Night

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: Fighting not just for his own life, but the lives of the people he loves, Fred soon learns the lengths Voldemorts followers are willing to go to in order to succeed. Forced to endure unimaginable horrors, he realises he may have to pay the ultimate price to ensure Voldemort is defeated and the people he loves are safe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 8





	The Longest Night

Fred ducked as a curse hit the stone wall beside him, sending chunks of debris everywhere. Dust had settled across his face and most of his hair and blood covered his knuckles from where a stunning spell a flung him into a wall. With no idea where any of his friends and family were, the initial plan had been to return to the ruined great hall in the hope of seeing them there. A plan which had worked until Antonin Dolohov had come across him in the courtyard.

"Avada Kedavra"

Fred dove to the floor to avoid yet another killing curse but was quick to regain his footing. He shot two stunning spells, but Dolohov blocked them both. Clutching his wand, Fred's mind was racing. Even in his nightmares he had never imagined things would lead to this. He knew no matter what any of them did tonight, everything rested on Harry. Fred shot another stunning spell and allowed himself a small smile as Dolohov stumbled backwards. His smile soon vanished though as the Death Eater pushed himself to his feet and advanced on him. Fred fired spell after spell, but Dolohov either blocked them or managed to avoid them.

"I must say I expected better. Your uncles put up such a good fight." he sneered. "Then again. What can you expect when fighting a mere boy. Stupefy!"

The wall collided with his back. Although most of the courtyard walls were in ruins, he'd managed to crash into the only one that was still standing. With a groan he forced himself back onto his feet. Aware of the two people lying on the ground beside him who wouldn't be getting up.

"Come on then! Dolohov cried. "Give me your best shot!"

Fred knew he wasn't the world's best duellist. But there was no way he was going down without a fight. His first spell missed, but the second he fired immediately after, hit Dolohov right in the chest. The Death Eater stumbled, and Fred fired two more in quick succession. He just had to buy enough time to get away. That's all he had to do. His next spell went wide and two of Dolohov's hit him – sending him sprawling on the ground. All around him the air was filled with bright flashes and the cries and screams of adults and children alike. Fred grimaced as he saw yet another lifeless student on the ground beside him. The girl couldn't have been over sixteen. The dried blood covering her neck told him who had murdered her.

"Get up," Dolohov spat. "I'm beginning to enjoy this."

Limbs aching, Fred forced himself to his feet. His other knuckled had split open now and fresh blood covered his hand. He gripped his wand tightly.

"Doesn't matter who wins this," he shot the first spell wide on purpose and immediately hit Dolohov with the second.

"You won't win this war. Voldemort won't win."

"Won't he?" Dolohov smiled. His pale face was almost glinting. "You honestly think a seventeen-year-old boy can stop him."

"Given he managed it as a baby I wouldn't be surprised," Fred sidestepped Dolohov's curse before firing another spell.

"Anyway, if you're all so powerful how come you haven't defeated us yet?"

"Oh, we will," Dolohov shot another spell and Fred ducked – missing it by inches.

"Just you watch. We will defeat the Order. We will control the Wizarding world. And anyone who dares stand in our way will die."

"Hmm," Fred shook his head. "That sounds like a really ambitious list there. Might want to rethink a few steps."

"Soon our world will be cleansed of the Muggle-tainted filth," Dolohov spat. "People like your Mudblood girlfriend."

Fred's spell died on his lips at Hermione's name. His bleeding hand gripped the wand so tightly, Fred was surprised it didn't snap.

"You will go nowhere near her," he growled. Dolohov raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? When we get our hands on her she'll be begging us to kill her."

"NO!" The curse was out of his mouth before he realised. Dolohov side-stepped it with ease.

"You know, instead of killing you, I might make you watch. I'm sure Bellatrix would love to have another go at her. And of course, Greyback has been itching to have her ever since their last…encounter."

With a yell, Fred fired a curse at Dolohov. The Death Eater ducked it, but the Fred kept going.

"You. Will. NEVER. Touch. Her. Ever!"

The blast from Dolohov's stunning spell flung him backwards. His head fell against some rubble and a blinding sharp pain exploded in his head. Fred weakly reached up and when his bloodies fingers came away he tried not to grimace. Dolohov stood over him.

"Pitiful. Still, it's only to be expected from blood traitors."

Fred slipped his wand deep into his trouser pockets. He didn't want Dolohov getting his paws on it. Weak, flashing lights appeared in his vision. In a flash, Dolohov knelt down and grabbed him by the neck with one hand.

"I could kill you right now. I wouldn't even need my wand."

He dug the tip of it into Fred's cheek.

"However, you have something we need. Get up."

"I…" Fred shook his head weakly. Dolohov muttered something before letting go of his neck and grabbing him by his jacket. The world spun as Fred suddenly found himself on his feet. Dolohov jabbed his wand at him.

"You will die. Just not yet. Greyback!"

Fred stiffened as the hulking figure of Fenrir Greyback appeared behind him. He hurriedly glanced around but the only other people in the courtyard would be no help to him now. With a snarl, Greyback grabbed his arms and yanked them behind him. Fred stifled his cry, but it was a struggle. Both shoulders felt like they were being pulled from their sockets. Dolohov nodded.

"That's better. Now then, off we go."

"You might as well just kill me now," Fred's feet tripped over each other and he'd had fallen had it not been for Greyback's hold on him.

"Whatever you want to know, you won't get it from me."

Dolohov's gave a low chuckle, and a sudden flash of fear ran through Fred as he realised that's what the Death Eater wanted to hear.

"They all say that. But eventually everyone talks. You will be no exception."

"Well if you know me and my brother, you'll know we aren't fans of doing what we're told."

In a snap, Dolohov whirled around and dug his wand under Fred's chin.

"Stubborn are we? If you think that'll save you then you're wrong. I always prefer it when they're stubborn. Means I can have so much fun breaking them. And I can promise you, I will break you."

Greyback gave him a shake and Fred feebly struggled in his grip as he was dragged through the courtyard and down one of the many empty corridors.

* * *

"In you go."

Fred had no time to object as he was hauled into the room. Greybacks vice like grip hadn't wavered for their entire journey and Fred wouldn't have been surprised if one of his shoulders had indeed dislocated. Dolohov slammed the door behind them.

"You can let him go now Greyback."

With a grunt, the werewolf let go of red and shoved him forward. Unprepared for his release, Fred stumbled to the floor. Using his hunched body as cover, he slipped his wand from his jacket pocket. How Dolohov hadn't noticed before he didn't know. A quick glance around him told him – with some irony – that they were in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Although with all the desks and chairs out of sight, it took a few seconds for Fred to remember this was a classroom. At least this part of Hogwarts was still standing. Although who knew for how much longer. Fred gripped his wand tightly. He knew he'd have only one chance at this. If he missed by even the slightest fraction, that would be it.

"Not so mouthy now are you? Even that mudblood said more at Malfoy manor. Didn't she Greyback."

"Bastards." Fred whispered. "Okay. Three, two, one."

In one move he spun round and jumped to his feet. Wand aimed straight at Dolohov.

"Expelliamus."

Fred watched his wand fly away to a corner of the room. The Death Eater smirked.

"Did you honestly think that would work?"

"I…" Fred shrugged. "Worth a try."

"Well," Dolohov advanced on him. "This will be fun. Where is Potter?"

"I don't know." It wasn't a lie exactly. Whilst he had seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione it had been hours ago. Fred had no idea where they or any of his family were. Dolohov nodded.

"Greyback, guard the door. Kill anyone if they come in to try and save this blood traitor."

Fred pressed his clenched fists against his legs. He could feel a small tremble running through his body as Dolohov raised his wand.

"I will only give you this once chance."

"I don't know where he is," Fred snapped. "Not that I would say anything different even if I did. So, whatever you do to me, just know that's the only answer you are going to get."

Dolohov was almost beaming at him. "Oh, I really will enjoy this. Crucio!"

Fred hit the floor with a scream. His bloodied fingers scrabbled at the stone floor.

"Crucio!"

The inside of his body was burning. Fred could feel his legs contorting and twisting as the pain burrowed its way into him.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know!"

"Crucio!"

His own screams rang in his ears. "I don't….know!"

"Crucio!"

"I don't…" sobs broke through his words. "I-"

"CRUCIO!"

His body convulsed on the floor. Fred wasn't sure he had any breathe left in his lungs. Each attempt to move any tiny part of him was just making the pain worse. Tears blurred his vision.

"Please-" he gasped. "Please I…I swear I don't know!"

"LIAR!" Dolohov knelt down and grabbed his face. Bony fingers pinched Fred's cheeks.

"You are hiding him. You and the rest of your worthless family. Do I have to get them down here? Your sister? You mother? Your twin brother? Shall we hear them scream?"

"No," Fred could barely shake his head. "No….leave them…alone."

His head snapped to one side as Dolohov backhanded him.

"In that case, tell me where he is!"

Fred glanced at the window a few feet away, allowing an image of Hermione to fill his mind. His brilliantly brave and amazing Hermione.

"Can't see me getting out of this one," he whispered to the empty space next to him. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I love you." Sprawled out on the floor with pain erupting in his body, he allowed himself a small smile before forcing himself to turn back to face the Death Eater.

"Like-" he broke off with a pained gasp. "Like I said…before. I don't…know!"

"Crucio!"

His screams bounced off the walls.

"Crucio!"

His fingers clawed at the stone floor. His whole body convulsed.

"Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!"

His body lay limp on the floor. A few of his fingers twitched briefly before laying still. Just breathing was nearly impossible. Fred opened his mouth as Dolohov stood over him. But all he could do was out a weak moan. The Death Eater kicked him.

"Pitiful. Still, there are other ways of making you sing for us. Greyback!"

"I…" Fred fell silent as the werewolf reached them. Several well-chosen insults ran round his head, yet he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. Dolohov tucked his wand into his robes.

"Give me your knife."

With a smile, Greyback handed over a large carving knife. Fred's wide eyes gazed at it fearfully. Dolohov tapped the point.

"Hold him down."

"No." his voice was barely above a whisper. "No. Get…get away."

With a snigger, Greyback's fist collided with his face. The back of Fred's head hit the stone floor. The look in the werewolf's eyes changed suddenly. Fred stiffened as Greyback reached out and wiped his finger along his cheek. Greyback held his hand up and Fred tried not to flinch as several drops of his own blood dripped from the werewolves finger and landed back on his face. Greyback sniffed it before snapping his head back to face him. One hand grabbed Fred and pushed his head to one side. Greyback lunged forward, teeth bared.

"NO!" Dolohov yelled. "We need him alive!"

A shuddery breath escaped Fred as Greyback eased away from him. Tears leaked down his face and he locked eyes with the werewolf who gave him a snarl.

"Greyback, I said hold him down."

As if I can even move! Fred cried out as Greyback gripped his shoulders, pushing him against the floor. Dolohov knelt beside him and waved the knife in front of Fred's face.

"I do hate using such crude methods. But then, you will insist on being so stubborn."

Fred glanced over as Dolohov grabbed his left arm and began pushing his sleeve up. The Death Eater ran the flat of the blade down his arm.

"Now then, where shall we start?"

Fred watched Dolohov angle the blade against his skin. With deliberate slowness, Dolohov dragged the knife along Fred's arm, creating a thin cut running the entire width. He then placed the knife beside the first wound.

"I will keep going," Dolohov spat, cutting Fred again, "until you tell me where Harry Potter is!"

Fred's only answer was a scream.

* * *

"Impressive," Dolohov got to his feet. "You really are stubborn aren't you?"

Fred had nothing to say. His voice hoarse from constant screaming. His left arm throbbed painfully and the skin below his elbow was covered in thin cuts. Blood coated his arm and dripped down onto the floor. Black mist began to bleed into Fred's vision. Greyback had stopped holding him down some time ago. At first Fred's body had twisted and flinched with each cut. But eventually he'd given up fighting. Dolohov had even stopped asking him where Harry was. Instead the Death Eater had just grinned with each cut he made. He watched the werewolf loom over him.

"Can I have him now?"

Dolohov shook his head. "No. Not yet. If he won't tell us where Potter is, then we need to move to our other plan. We need him alive for that."

Greyback made a noise that sounded almost like a whine and Dolohov nodded.

"You can have him once we no longer need him. You can even have his mudblood girlfriend as well given Bellatrix promised her to you."

Fred's fingers twitched at the mention of Hermione. "N…no." his mouth could barely work.

"Have…." He could barely hear his own voice. "Have….me. Not…..her."

Dolohov narrowed his eyes. "Your devotion to someone like that is sickening. I don't understand how you can even bear to be near her."

Fred opened his mouth, but a faint groan was the only sound he could make. Dolohov chuckled.

"Greyback, make sure you bring the mudblood down here first. I want him to watch her die."

Greyback pulled his lips back in the closest thing he could make to a smile.

"But I can have them both?"

"You can do whatever you want to them. Just don't turn them. He won't want anyone who opposes him to be alive after tonight. Do whatever you like with them, just make sure they are disposed of."

"Why…" Fred hissed. "Why not….kill me…now?"

"Because" Dolohov knelt down beside Fred and yanked on his hair. Fred barely registered the action. Dolohov pulled out a few strands of hair and waved it in front of Fred's face.

"Whilst Greyback is on the hunt for your mudblood. I will be with your family. As soon as they tell me where Potter is, I will kill them one by one."

"They…" Fred let his cheek rest against the cold floor." They won't….say anything."

Dolohov chuckled and brought out a small vial from his robe pocket. Fred eyed the dark liquid. Dolohov opened the vial and emptied Fred's hair into it. The liquid bubbled before settling on a bright red.

"Oh, but they will. Because they won't be talking to me."

He raised the open vial in a toast and then downed it. For a few seconds. Nothing happened. Then Dolohov's features began to bubble. His hair grew shorter and lighter until it was as ginger as Fred's. His head got slightly shorter and his cheekbones hollowed out. Dark, soulless eyes blurred into bright, cheerful ones. Horror began to swell in Fred's chest as Dolohov's skin stopped bubbling and he smiled.

"They'll be talking to you."

Fred stared at his own face. Even though he knew it was Dolohov, for a few seconds it was as though he was looking into a mirror. He glanced at the empty vial lying beside him and realised what Dolohov's plan was. Dolohov grabbed his hair again and twisted his head around to face him.

"They'll be rushing to tell me if they think they are talking to you. Then, I will kill them all one by one."

"No….please," Fred croaked weakly. "Please….I'll….I'll talk."

Each word was like a knife driving further into his lungs. Dolohov shook his head.

"How would I know you were telling me the truth? Besides, once we win they will die anyway. But because your stubbornness has impressed me, I'll give you something in return. I'll kill your pathetic twin first. I'll even make sure he doesn't see me. Just him mind you. The others will all die slowly, and painfully, thinking you turned against them."

Fred blinked. Dolohov's words were starting to blur together as the black mist began to grow darker. Dolohov let him go and removed his own robe.

"Of course, I will need something else of yours to convince them I am actually you. Greyback, remove his jacket."

Had this been a few hours ago, Fred would have fought in the werewolf's hold. Now he simply lay like a rag doll as Greyback tore his jacket off and handed it to Dolohov.

"Right," Dolohov slid the jacket on and, crumpled up on the floor, Fred forced his gaze anywhere else.

"Greyback, bring his mudblood girlfriend down here and kill them both. He's outlived his usefulness to us. Meanwhile, I have a family of blood traitors to kill."

"I…" Fred gave up. Dolohov patted his cheek with a smirk.

"I hope you said goodbye to your family." he sneered. "Because you won't be seeing them again."

"Please…?"

Dolohov shook his head. "Pleading won't work. The only good blood traitor is a dead one. Now then, you can stay here until Greyback returns. But to ensure you don't try and run off, locomotor mortis!"

Fred's legs snapped together. He feebly tried to move them, but he knew there was no breaking them apart. Dolohov opened the door and let Greyback out.

"Enjoy your last few hours blood traitor. They'll be over before you know it!"

The door was slammed on him and Fred allowed his tears to fall. He gave a quick glance at his injured arm and hurriedly turned away. He had no idea where his family were, and he had to hope Dolohov didn't find them quickly. As for Hermione…. He gritted his teeth. If she was with Harry and Ron she stood more of a chance. With a scream he forced himself onto his back and then onto his opposite side. Dolohov's discarded robe and knife lay a few feet away. Pain racked his body and Fred could no longer feel his left arm. With another scream he used his aching hands to pull himself along the floor and towards the small pile. Fred took up the knife and hurriedly tore a long strip of fabric from the robe. He hurriedly tied it round his bleeding arm - keeping one end between his teeth – and managed to tie it down tightly. He tugged his shirt sleeve down to try and help him ignore the damage that had been done. His body still in agony, Fred hauled himself along the floor.

In the direction of his wand.

* * *

George ducked a curse fired from his side and shot one straight back. All around him the rest of his family, plus Harry and Hermione had managed to reunite and were busy warding off the surrounding Death Eaters. Only two were left now and George knew his family were more than a match for them even in the tight confines of the corridor. He glanced around to see Fred and Percy fighting against Rookwood and Plus Thicknesse. Fred seemed to keep trying to ask Percy something, but George couldn't make out what.

"GEORGE!"

George dived – narrowly missing a killing curse – and he watched his Dad shoot something back. The Death Eater was blasted backwards, and George eyed his dad carefully.

"Thanks."

His dad nodded and George knew this was probably his parents worst fears coming true – all of them being caught up in this. He hurried to where Fred and Percy were still tackling both Rookwood and Thicknesse. Percy shot a stunning spell at the Minister who ducked it.

"Hey Minister!" Percy yelled gleefully. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

Despite what was going on around him, George couldn't help himself.

"is that a joke Perce? I don't think I've heard you joke since-"

The explosion lifted him off his feet and flung him backwards. Smoke and debris flew everywhere, and he could hear screaming in the background. Several bits of rubble fell on his chest. He could hear his mum calling everyone's names but only a few people answered.

"George? George!"

Hands grabbed at him and pulled him up. George's chest wheezed with the effort of breathing. Hermione brushed some of the dust from his hair.

"Thanks." He broke off in a fit of coughing. "Feel like I've swallowed a bucket of dust!"

"FRED! FRED!"

George's heart stopped. Over Hermione's shoulder he could see Percy screaming at a body on the ground. Although the terror in Hermione's eyes matched his own, he pushed past her and ran towards his twin. Percy gave him another shake.

"FRED!"

"No," George dropped down beside Fred's lifeless body and gave it a shake. "No Fred. Come on!"

Nothing. George shook him again.

"Freddie this isn't funny. Wake up! WAKE UP!"

His twin's body lay limp in his arms. George shook his head weakly.

"No. No please….please Fred. Please wake up!"

His mum's grief-stricken screams rang in his ears and he watched a sobbing Hermione kneel beside him.

"Fred." she pushed his hair from his lifeless face. "Fred no…"

"I…" George didn't know what to do. This wasn't happening. This right here was not meant to happen. After all the death he had seen tonight, the idea of Fred being taken from him had never entered his mind. He gave his body a small shake.

"Freddie?"

His families sobbing blended with his own. Hermione took his hand.

"George he's…" she burst into tears. With a sob, George lay Fred back on the ground and stumbled to the side of the wall. His shaking legs gave up on him and he sank to his knees just as he threw up.

"George." He could feel his mum's arms around him. But he didn't want her. He wanted none of them. He just wanted the one person he would never have again. George's stomach lurched and he threw up again.

"Mum I…" he sank against her. "Please tell me it's bad dream?"

His mum shook her head tearfully. "I'm sorry my love."

George glanced round to see his Dad and Ron comforting a distraught Percy whilst Harry was holding a sobbing Hermione close against him. Bill held Ginny close, almost shielding her from the view of her dead brother.

Dead brother.

George shook his head. Unable to take his eyes of Fred's face. He looked so peaceful he could almost make himself believe he was just sleeping. And in a way he was. He just wasn't going to wake up again. A snarl came from further up the corridor and he could see Fenrir Greyback hauling a bruised and battered Rookwood from where the debris had fallen on him. George grabbed his wand and pushed him mum away from him.

"ROOKWOOD!"

The Death Eater glanced up just as George hit him with a stunning spell.

"He was my brother!" He screamed, firing spell after spell. Several other spells were shot on either side and George could see Percy and Hermione firing at the other two. Greyback's eyes widened in glee at the sight of Hermione and he lunged towards her, only to be shot back by stunning spells fired by her, Harry, and Ron at the same time. George could barely see through his tears and he blindly shot spells in Rookwood's direction whilst the others took on Greyback.

"He was my brother and you killed him!"

Rookwood gave a low chuckle. "He was a blood traitor."

With a scream, George shot a curse at Rookwood.

"HE WAS MY BROTHER!"

The Death Eater turned and hurried round the corner. George lunged forward when arms grabbed him and hauled him back.

"NO!" He kicked out. "No, I need to kill him! I need to make him pay!"

"George listen to me!" His dad gave him a gentle shake. "I know you are hurting. But killing him won't bring…" he broke off with a tearful gasp.

"Fred wouldn't want you doing this. You know he wouldn't."

"I just," George fell limp in his dad's arm. "I can't do this without him dad."

"You will," his dad nodded firmly. "You'll find a way. We all will."

* * *

With a groan, Fred fell against a wall. Even with his make-shift bandage, blood was starting to seep through the fabric. He'd stopped being able to feel his arm a while ago and most of his battered body was in a similar state.

"How you were able to still stand after going through it yourself Hermione I will never know," he said to himself grimly. After having undone Dolohov's leg-locker curse, Fred had spent nearly an hour just trying to get out of the room he'd been shut up in. Every time he'd tried to stand, crippling pain had sent him back to the floor. But the thought of Greyback laying so much as a finger on Hermione had been enough for him to forced his body to stay standing. Fred glanced around the courtyard, aware of a few more bodies than last time he was there. Yet the air was silent. No sound of a battle or even a small sight. He bit his lip. Just because it was over didn't mean anything. If Voldemort had won…. He gave a small shudder.

The fact that Greyback hadn't returned with Hermione meant she, at least was still okay. His family on the other were a different matter. Dolohov had sworn to kill them, and Fred just had to hope he wasn't too late. Keeping himself pressed against the corridor wall for balance he took off towards the Great Hall. If the battle was truly over, and his family were still alive, then that's where they would be.

"Fred?"

At Lee's voice, Fred grinned. His friend hurried up to him, his own smile fading as he looked him up and down.

"Bloody hell! What happened to you?"

"It's fine," Fred waved away his concerns. "Honestly. What's happened? Why is it so quiet?"

"Haven't you heard!" Lee was practically bounding up and down. "It's over. Harry won! He did it."

"He….we won?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah! I don't know where your family are though. I'm sure they're fine." he quickly added.

"I just haven't seen them."

Fred eyed the cuts on Lee's face. "What about you? You okay?"

His friend nodded. "Fine. Took on the Minister himself! Well, ex-Minister I imagine now."

"Can-" Fred grimaced as his injured arm scrapped against the brickwork. "Can you help me to the Great Hall. If my family are okay they'll be there. Hopefully."

"Sure," Lee stepped forward and gently took Fred's other arm. Fred opened his mouth to protest but instead, let his body rest against Lee's.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Fred nodded. "When I see my family and Hermione again I will be."

* * *

They walked towards the Great Hall in silence. Mostly because any attempt by Fred to talk had him groaning in pain. Also, because they were both painfully aware of the bodies littering the surrounding area. Whilst Fred saw plenty of Voldemort's followers, he saw far too many Hogwarts students. Far too many. With some help from Lee he was able to haul himself up the steps and towards the Great Hall. He could see plenty of people sitting beside the bodies of loved ones, trying to comfort each other. His stomach clenched at the bodies of Remus and Tonks lying side-by-side. Lee gently patted him on the shoulder.

"Look mate."

Fred glanced up to see his family crowded together in a corner. He smiled through the pain at the sight.

"They're okay."

Lee nodded. "I'll leave you to it."

With a thanks, Fred staggered towards them. Yet as he got closer he could see they were crowding round a body on a stretcher. He did a quick head count.

"Hermione?"

He couldn't see his girlfriend anywhere. Fred forced his pain-racked limbs to move quicker.

"No. Please no!"

He watched Bill pull the sobbing figure of George against him and Fred gasped as he saw a flash of red hair on the stretcher. All of his family were okay, and if the body wasn't Hermione's then… He watched a tearful McGonagall comforting his mother and, when she looked over at him, Fred gave her a small wave.

McGonagall screamed.

Fred watched as the rest of his family spun round and his eyes landed on the body on the stretcher. Although he knew it wasn't him, seeing his own lifeless body shook him. His mum screamed and both Percy and Bill stared at him as though he was a ghost. Fred however was focused on George. His twins bloodshot eyes stared at him and he shakily aimed his wand at him.

"What….what do you want?"

"George, it's me." Fred inched forward but stopped as George jabbed his wand at the air between them.

"Is this some Death Eater trick? Well it won't work because my brother is lying there dead!"

"No," Fred shook his head. "No, it's not a trick. It's me George. That body there isn't me. I swear. It's Dolohov."

"I…" George shook his head. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes." Fred couldn't get angry at George. If the roles had been reversed, he knew he'd struggle to believe it. He pulled his wand out.

"Check the pockets and you'll find Dolohov's wand. I was duelling him and he…well long story short he wanted me to say where Harry was. When I refused he took a Polyjuice potion to look like me so he could trick you. Once he succeeded he'd have killed you."

A fresh wave of tears sprung to George's eyes. "How do I know this is true. How do I know you aren't the one who took the Polyjuice potion and are here to kill us?"

"Ask me something!" Fred was aware of the other survivors watching them. "Anything. Polyjuice potion doesn't give you a persons memories. Ask me something you know only I would know."

George narrowed his eyes. "When did we pull our very first prank?"

"Our third week," Fred smiled. "It was in Snapes potions lesson. We made the Slytherins cauldrons explode."

A flicker of hope registered in George's eyes, but he shook his head.

"When did we decide we wanted to open up our own shop?"

"You had the idea," Fred slowly pocketed his wand. "It was near the end of our fifth year."

"When…" George broke off as more tears fell. Fred blinked back his own and waited for his twin to continue.

"When did you first tell me, you had feelings for Hermione?"

"When we stayed at Grimmauld place. You asked me why I was being so odd around her and you wouldn't let me leave our room until I told you."

Silence settled between them and Fred inched forward.

"George. I could stand here all day and tell you anything you wanted to know. I could talk about I cried for the first week I was at Hogwarts because I was homesick. How we actually tried during Charms classes because it was our favourite subject. How during our first Quidditch match I was so nervous I hit a bludger at Oliver and not the Slytherin chaser beside him! I could tell you the two best days of my life were when Hermione agreed to go on a date with me, and when we opened our shop. I could answer any question you gave me. But I don't need to. Because you know it's me. I know you do."

George's arm shook briefly before he lowered his wand.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "I swear it's me George."

Georges wand fell to the floor as he ran at Fred. Screaming pain in his body didn't stop Fred from pulling George close in a crushing hug. George's sobs echoed through the hall.

"You….I thought you…."

"I know," Fred stroked his brothers hair. "But I'm not."

"Fred…I love you."

Fred tightened his hug. "I love you too George."

George eased away. The shock clear on his face. Fred stiffened as his twin hurriedly glanced all over at him. His grip on him tightened as he saw Fred's bloodstained sleeve.

"Fred…that's blood. What…what did Dolohov do?"

Fred bowed his head. He knew George wouldn't rest until he knew. But the idea of upsetting his twin with the truth killed him.

"Fred." George narrowed his eyes. "What did he do to you?"

"Not in front of mum," Fred whispered. "I'll tell you but…just not in front of mum and dad okay?"

George gave a small nod and stepped aside. Keeping his brother close with one hand, Fred stood there as the rest of his family descended on them. Ron and Ginny's tight hug was abruptly ended when his mum and Dad pulled him towards them. Holding them close, Fred resisted the urge to make a joke to his mum. Instead he just held her close. His own tears falling thick and fast now.

"I can't believe we all made it!" His mum kissed him on the cheek. "All of us!"

With a shaky nod Fred could see a tearful McGonagall smiling at him. He held his hand out.

"Good to see you Professor."

She took his hand and pulled him into a hug. "You too Mr Weasley."

"Hey," George protested weakly. "How come Fred get's a hug from you and I don't."

"Because I'm her favourite George. You know that."

As McGonagall pulled George into a hug as well. Fred could see Percy standing a bit behind the others. He gingerly eased past his parents and shot his brother a smile.

"You okay?"

Percy nodded. "When I thought Rookwood had… I hated myself so much. You'd died without me saying sorry for everything."

Fred took Percy's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"It doesn't matter. Honestly. Like mum said, we're all alive. That's what matters. You're my brother okay. Nothing can ever change that."

Percy shot him a grateful smile and Fred glanced around the hall.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She wanted to be alone," George waved in the direction of Dolohov's body.

"She said she couldn't stay here with…." He smiled weakly.

"She's gonna get the shock of her life when she sees you."

"Do you know where she went?" Even though it was over, it had become a habit to worry over Hermione's safety. George shook his head.

"No idea. She sort of ran off to be honest."

"Okay," Fred sighed. "I think I know where she'll be. Assuming it's still standing."

He made to go back the way he had just come when George grabbed him.

"Can I come with you?" he pleaded. "I'll give you and Hermione some privacy, but I can't…." he took a deep breath to try and compose himself.

"I can't bear the idea of you going and not coming back. Please?"

Fred nodded and took his brothers hand. "I'll always come back. How would any of you survive without me to keep you all in check?"

* * *

Leaning against the balcony in the Astronomy tower, Hermione took a deep breath. She hadn't imaged it was possible for someone to cry so much. But then again she hadn't ever thought it possible for Fred to not come through this. A small part of her had almost been relying on it. It had been what got her through some of the toughest nights of the past year. The thought of seeing Fred again. Being able to reunite and to just be with him. Hermione had even imagined the sort of dates they could do together. Now it would never be anything more than something in her imagination.

She wiped her eyes. Everyone else was saying they had won. But she'd lost hugely tonight. She could never see tonight as a victory when she man she loved was lying dead in the Great Hall.

"I'm so sorry Fred," she whispered to the night sky. "So sorry."

She looked up at the stars forcing their way through the clouds. Hermione smiled; they were shinning so bright it was almost as though Fred was among them.

"I never told you but….well I loved you far earlier than I ever let on. Ever since the Quidditch World cup I think. But I always assumed you wouldn't feel the same so…" she took a shuddery breath.

"When you asked Angelina to the Yule Ball I was heartbroken. It's the only reason I said yes to Viktor. If I'd had the guts and just told you…maybe we could have had more time together!"

She burst into tears. "I can't do this without you Fred. I just can't!"

"Hermione?"

She hurriedly wiped her eyes as George appeared at her side. He placed a gentle hand on her back.

"How are you doing?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I ran off. I just can't…if I stay up here I can pretend it never happened. That's he's still alive. Just for a little while longer."

George nodded in understanding. "The thing is…there's someone who really wants to see you."

Hermione sighed. "George...I can't. Not right now."

A smile flickered on his face. "They're pretty insistent."

"George I really don't want to see anyone right now!"

"Well that's not quite the welcome I was hoping for."

Hermione froze. It had been George's voice. But George had been staring at her the entire time. His mouth hadn't moved.

"That's…" she trailed off.

George nodded as fresh tears fell down his face. Hermione shook her head.

"But he….it's not…"

"It's is." George whispered. "Turn around."

Hermione paused before cautiously turning round. The bruised and bloodied figure of Fred stood before her. His red, tear filled eyes watched her nervously. Hermione let slip a small scream.

"You….you were dead! You…. How?"

"It's wasn't me," Fred said. "It was Dolohov. He took a Polyjuice potion."

Hermione reached out for him before letting her hand fall.

"I'm not dreaming?"

"No." George ushered her forward. "It's not a dream Hermione."

Hermione stumbled into Fred's open arms. He held her close whilst her own arms wrapped themselves around him and she buried her face into his chest. Fred gently kissed her forehead.

"I've missed you so much."

"You were dead!" She sobbed. "I thought you'd left me!"

Her shaking legs gave out and the pair of them sank to the floor. Hermione curled up against Fred's sobbing figure. He gently pushed her hair from her face.

"I will never leave you Hermione. Never."

"But…" she glanced at his bloodstained sleeve. "Fred what happened to you?"

"That," George added, "is something I would like to know."

Fred bit his lip, and Hermione felt his arms around her tense.

"Okay. But….look don't blame yourselves okay?"

Hermione glanced at George and they nodded. She sat in silence as Fred – haltingly – told them everything. How he duelled Dolohov only to be defeated. How the Death Eater had tortured him for information before taking the Polyjuice potion and leaving him. The second Fred mentioned Dolohov's knife, Hermione grabbed his arm and pushed his sleeve up.

"Fred!"

With shaking hands, she unwrapped the bloodstained cloth wrapped around his arm. It fell away and George swore. The underside of Fred's arm was covered in long, thin cuts. All had stopped bleeding, but it didn't ease any of her fears. She reached out for his arm when Fred took her hand in his and held it tightly.

"Hermione?" George's voice was low, and Hermione could see him shaking with rage.

"Does Harry still have the Resurrection Stone?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Because" George clenched his fists, "if he does I would like to use it on Dolohov and then beat him to a bloody pulp for what he's done."

"George it doesn't matter." Fred said.

"Like hell it doesn't matter!" George exploded. "He tortured you Fred! He hurt you over and over again! Then he made us think you were dead!"

"I don't think he planned that part," Fred smiled weakly. George shook his head.

"I don't care. He made you suffer. He made us all suffer and now because he's dead he gets away with it!"

Hermione let go of Fred's hand and watched him hold it out to George who took and sat down with them.

"George, even if you were to tackle him right now, it wouldn't undo anything."

"I know." George spat. "I just hate that you went through it all. I hate I couldn't keep you safe."

"It's how I felt when I heard what Bellatrix did to Hermione at Malfoy Manor," Fred admitted. "But, as I told myself then, we're all alive. That's what matters. We're alive and we're together."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "For the rest of our lives I hope."

Under the dirt and tear stains, she saw Fred blush.

"Look," George got to his feet," I'll give you some privacy. But don't be too long else mum will get a search party out for you."

Hermione waited for George to go before snuggling against Fred.

"I never want to feel like that again." she whispered. "Thinking you were dead was the worst thing in the world. Even after everything that happened."

"When Dolohov and Greyback left me," Fred kissed her knuckles. "For a few seconds I kind of gave up. I was in so much pain I just wanted it to be over. But I thought of you and what Greyback would do. What Dolohov would do to my family. That kept me going."

Hermione nodded. "I know you said you were okay but are you? You aren't just being brave for George? I know what the Cruciatus curse can be like. I'd understand."

Fred nodded. "I wish with everything I have that you hadn't been made to know what it's like."

He hugged her close. "I'm okay now. Maybe later on…" he shuddered.

"Fred?"

"It hurt so much." He whispered. "Every inch of me was in agony. There were times I just wanted Dolohov to kill me so it would stop hurting."

"I was the same with Bellatrix." Hermione admitted. "The first few nights afterwards were horrible. Every time I tried to sleep I was back there. It took ages for my body to stop hurting. Even now I sometimes think I can feel it burrowing through me."

"Does…" Fred glanced at her fearfully. "Does it get better?"

Hermione shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But we can find out together."

Fred smiled down at her. "When I couldn't see you in the Great Hall I thought maybe I'd been too late. When George told me you were okay, the past few hours of agony seemed worth it in a way."

"How did you know I'd even be up here?"

Fred smiled. "Because I know you extremely well and I know how sentimental you can be. If you thought I was dead, where else would you go but the place of our first kiss?"

Hermione kissed him hurriedly. "The second-best thing to happen here."

"Oh? What's the first?"

She cupped his face. "This moment, right now."

Fred gently kissed her. "When I was with Dolohov, I just wanted this night to be over. But now, holding you in my arms after so long apart, I never want it to stop."

Hermione beamed at him. "Trust me Fred, I don't plan of having another night without you ever again."


End file.
